The Evil Queen's backstory/Finding research of Wonderland
This is how the Evil Queen's backstory and finding research of Wonderland goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). Sci-Ryan: If Lizzie's mom, the Queen of Hearts is in trouble, should we find a way to go to Wonderland? Connor Lacey: Yes, Sci-Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we could find some research. Twilight and I do some resarch back in Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: He's right. Ryan F-Freeman: Star Song, help Spike find any book about Wonderland. Star Song: Yes, Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: Connor. What I said at the cafeteria really is Raven's mom's fault. Raven and I just wish that Raven's mom is still around. She could do a spell to free Wonderland. Raven Queen: Yeah. And I could reason with my mom. Brooke Page: Whoa, whoa whoa. Hashtag I didn’t do my homework. So, what exactly happened to the Evil Queen? Male Narrator: Brooke! Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: voice Don't worry. I'll take it from here. The Evil Queen wanted to being all the realms under her evil rule. So, she cast an evil spell on Wonderland. Evil Queen: From good to bad, and bad to worse; On Wonderland, I cast this curse! cackling Ryan F-Freeman: voice Some of Wonderland's inhabitants escape. But, luckily, a few made it at Ever After. Upon hearing the Evil Queen's plot, Milton and Giles Grimm, along with Bada Yaga, took action. Milton Grimm: We cast this spell out to protect; while upon your deeds you shall reflect. You've failed this world to overwhelm, and are cast into the Mirror Realm! Evil Queen: No! gets dragged into a portal and appears in a mirror Evil Queen: Let me out. LET ME OUT! Ryan F-Freeman: voice She was imprisoned in the Mirror Realm. Doomed to walk the mysterious space between the real world and our reflections forevermore. Brooke Page: So, she's trapped behind a mirror? Ryan F-Freeman: voice All mirrors, Brooke. the Mirror realm Evil Queen: Ah. My darling daughter and all her little friends. Including my son, Connor. Perhaps, there is a way to use this crisis, to lead them down my path. Ryan and Twilight are in a library Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Twilight. We need to find something that can have something to do with Wonderland. Twilight Sparkle: Everyone get to find a book about Wonderland. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Twilight. There must be something about the books about how to get to Wonderland. You know, like a weak spot or a spell? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: I did know that Raven did teleport to the study hall with her friends. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I guess Faybelle could help Raven. Maybe if she try to respite the curse, it would make Lizzie's mom not a crazy angry mad woman. Whoops. Evil Ryan: sadly Rainbow Dash: Hello, Evil Ryan? Matau just like, totally insulted Lizzie's mother. Crash Bandicoot: I hope Raven and her friends find a portal in Wonderland at the Study Hall. Sci-Ryan: Me too, Crash. You and Connor can trust Sci-Ryell Mermaid, son of the Little Mermaid. Connor Lacey: looks at some books with Meg then he finds an yearbook [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:Scenes